ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 2
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 2: Red's Pirates Red jumped out from his ship and onto the Orient. He walked over to where the soldiers were located. Once he set his sights on it, he started to gather up flame energy into the shape of a ball. "Perfect!", he said once he charged it up to the correct level. "Now, have a taste of my power, pathetic weaklings! FLAME BALL!!!" He threw the Flame Ball at the tower the soldiers were staying in, causing a huge explosion. Within seconds, Red was being fired upon by hundreds of Jefferson District soldiers. Red surrounded the soldiers with a giant Flame Wall that burned many of them alive, leaving only charred skeletons. "You can't touch me, bastards!", Red shouted. "Elementals are superior to the likes of you!" He laughed maniacally as the Flame Wall expanded and swallowed more soldiers. 2: RED'S PIRATES Green had Hunter pinned on the ground, while Green had let Blue take Aaron. Blue, who was an ice elemental, had used an Ice Blast to freeze Aaron to the wall in another room. "You already know why we're here.", Blue said. "If you give us the ship, we'll probably let you go alive. If you don't, we'll be forced to kill you. Green is more than ecstatic because she has a short temper and then she becomes hard to work with." Aaron laughed. "Why are you laughing?", Blue asked. "You do realize your partner's in danger, right?" "I wasn't laughing about that, you idiot.", Aaron replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm laughing at the fact that you think a simple Ice Wall can hold a lightning elemental. Didn't you know that lightning is hotter than the sun?" "WHAT?!", Blue asked as Aaron used lightning to melt the ice around his left arm. Once it was free, Aaron simply sliced open the ice using Thunder Sword and his whole body was now free. "You bastard!", Blue shouted as he attempted to use Ice Blast against Aaron. However, Aaron blocked every single attack with his sword, evaporating the ice as soon as it touched his sword. Aaron swung to try to kill Blue, but Blue blocked it at the last second with an Ice Sword. The Thunder Sword almost immediately sliced through the Ice Sword without effort, and the Thunder Sword sliced through Blue from his right shoulder to his waist on the other side of his body. Blood splattered all over the wall and the floor as both pieces of Blue's body hit the ground. Aaron grabbed Blue's top half by his hair and lifted it off the ground so that they were eye-to-eye. "My partner's a flame elemental.", Aaron said. "Nature elementals and fire elementals don't mix well." Aaron then forcefully threw Blue's top half on the ground and struck Blue through the head with Lightning Bolt. As Aaron walked away and out the door, he complained, "That was too easy." ~*~*~*~* Hunter was pinned to the wall by several layers of thorns. Green, instead of monologuing like Blue did, impaled Hunter several times with literal blades of grass. "You get it now?", Green asked. "It was because of a nature elemental that we call them blades of grass." "I really don't care.", Hunter said. "You should've known I was a flame elemental from my hair." Green looked at him in horror. "Then die!", she shouted. "I am One With Nature!" As soon as she finished her sentence, thorns started to crawl up her legs and consume her entire body. As soon as the thorns were covering her entire body, the thorns holding Hunter to the wall grew tighter until his body was crushed and his head popped off. "Heh. The fool. That wasn't even a challenge.", Green said as Aaron came through the door. Without thought and without Aaron noticing her, she told her thorns to hold Aaron up against the door. Aaron tried to struggle, but it was in vain. "It's no use.", Green said. "Those thorns are holding you as tight as they can without popping off a limb." "Where's my partner?", Aaron asked. "Your partner?", Green asked. "He's dead. I destroyed his body and removed his head." "Destroyed his body and removed his head?", Aaron asked. "Is that all?" BE CONTINUED... Category:Explicit Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff